


For Anything

by LostMyWit



Series: Arijon short fics [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMyWit/pseuds/LostMyWit
Summary: Based on a prompt by Guest fretucreg, who wanted AriJon babies and domestic fluff.In which Arianne watches her daughters play in the Water Gardens, thinking about her life and how she wouldn’t trade any of it for anything.





	For Anything

Aliandra and Mariah. The two girls that were her world.

She watched them as they played in the water, hardly believing that it had been only two years ago that they had been born.

 _Two years ago this day,_  She thought with a smile.

  
The news that she was with child hadn’t really come as a shock. She and Jon hadn’t been trying for it… but they hadn't been trying not to, either. At all.

She remembered the passion he had shown on their wedding night, how willing he had been to give her everything she wanted. He hadn’t changed at all.

Those early days had been blissful. Her father had still be alive then, still been the ruler of Dorne, and they had the time to stay abed and make love until noon.

Then Doran had died, and her time to rule Dorne in her own right had come, right alongside news of her pregnancy.

Jon had been a gift in those days. He had been so protective of her, so acutely aware of the state she was in, but he had not thought restricting or possessing her. Even when she was heavy with child, he had not made a grasp for power, as other men might have in his position, but he had provided every assistance she had required.

At night they would lie in their bed, his head against her belly, as he felt the life growing within her. It was a wonderful feeling, to share it with the one she loved.

The birthing had been hell. She had once burned her hand on a brazier as a child. When the baby had come, it been like that, only a thousand times worse, for hours.

Jon had been there all the while, lettering her squeeze his hand so hard she felt sure she had broken it.

But all the pain seemed to go away when she held her daughters in her arms for the first time.

They had been insatiable as newborns, always crying for want of food or sleep, and she and Jon had nearly run themselves ragged, but they wouldn’t have given up the work for anything.

She watched them as they played in the water, thinking about how blessed she was to have them in her life.

  
Jon stopped for a moment, pausing as Arianne watched Aliandra and Mariah splash and laugh with each other.

He walked up behind her, taking a seat beside her.

“How are my princesses today?”

Arianne smiled at him. “We are doing wonderfully.” She kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear. “I love you.”

He cupped her face and kissed her forehead. “And I love you.”

She looked nervous for the span of a second. “What is it?” He asked.

She placed a hand on her belly. “I am with child again,” she told him.

He leaned down to her belly. “I love you too,” he whispered.

Arianne laughed. She knew that the coming months would not be easy, but with Jon and Aliandra and Mariah with her, she knew she would be alright. And she knew, when all was said and done, she wouldn’t trade any of it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Still accepting prompts and, as always, feedback and criticism of all kinds welcome.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
